<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inadvisable by unsettled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794174">Inadvisable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled'>unsettled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Adages [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, an excess of smugness, pre-civil war Beck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it’s great that Quentin’s solved one of the problems with the newest holographic system, but does he have to test it out like this? Right now? </p><p>Tony should be complaining a lot more than he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Adages [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unsettled's Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inadvisable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am a genius," Quentin says.</p><p>Tony glances at the man who's just barged into his office, and he's not going to argue that. Quentin is a bit of genius in his field. "Did you have an appointment?"</p><p>Quentin flattens his hands on the edge of Tony's desk and leans forward. "Did I need one?"</p><p>"Like I would have cared," Tony says. "Why are you a genius this time?"</p><p>"I solved the sound problem," Quentin tells him, coming around the desk. Tony rolls his chair out and looks up at him, at the slightly manic gleam in his eyes, the little edge of dishevelment that means Quentin's been up almost as long as Tony.</p><p>"You got the coverage to extend to sound?" Tony asks. "Altering it or masking it?"</p><p>"Both," Quentin says, and that grin is dangerous, always. "Wanna test it?"</p><p>Dangerous, because it tempts Tony into doing things he should know better than to do by now. "Test it how?"</p><p>"The fun way," Quentin says, and drops to his knees, right in front of Tony's chair.</p><p>"Fuck," Tony says as Quentin shuffles back a bit, half under the desk, and hooks his hands around Tony's calves, dragging him along. "You realize this desktop is glass, right?"</p><p>Quentin looks up at him from where he's nuzzled up to Tony's thigh, and those eyes should be classified as fucking weapons. "Don't you trust my work?" he asks; no way in hell is Tony touching that with a ten foot pole. Quentin smirks.</p><p>"I'm already covered," Quentin says. "Don't worry, Tony," and his fingers are on Tony's zipper, and pushing open his pants and fuck if Tony wants him to stop. "I'm very careful about my reputation."</p><p>And he is, he always is, far more careful than Tony. "I can still see you," Tony says, breaking off with a groan as Quentin gets his hands on Tony's cock. "Can still hear you."</p><p>"You're inside the holographic bubble," Quentin murmurs. "I'm working on it," and then he licks up the length of Tony's cock.</p><p>"Shit," Tony hisses, sinking lower in his chair, curving a hand around the back of Quentin's head. "Fucking love your mouth," and he doesn't care if it's smart or not; he probably doesn't even have any appointments anyway.</p><p>Quentin glances up at Tony, snags his gaze and keeps it, keeps Tony watching every move he makes. Watching his mouth, lips turning redder, his cheeks starting to flush, just a hint of wetness in his huge, stupidly vivid blue eyes when Tony thrusts in deeper, sinking into his throat.</p><p>He pulls off after that, with a gasp and thick, wet sounds, licking at the head. Rubs his lips over it, teasing, and Tony’s about ten seconds away from shoving Quentin down on his cock when the door opens.</p><p>They both freeze, and then Quentin grins. "Test run in a non laboratory environment," he says, and sinks back onto Tony's cock.</p><p>"Tony," Pepper says, and <em> fuck, </em> this is the worst, if this fails Pepper will murder him. No one will ever find his body. "I want you to look over this and then sign. I'm not leaving until you do, and don't try and give me any bullshit about a meeting; I know exactly what's on your schedule today."</p><p>"I— wasn't going to?" Tony tries, and he feels like he doesn't have two brain cells left to rub together. Not even one, the way Quentin is swallowing around his cock, making thick, wet, barely muffled sounds as he chokes on it.</p><p>Pepper pauses. "Are you ok?" she asks. "You look a little flushed. And of course you were going to."</p><p>"Fine," Tony says, feeling the vibrations of Quentin’s moans. He manages not to fuck up into Quentin's mouth by sheer willpower, and he's amazed he has any left. "I'm fine, what's this? Why am I signing? Why can't you just sign, I know you can forge my signature."</p><p>Quentin pulls off with an obscene pop and laughs, softly, warm puffs of air across Tony's skin. "Go ahead, Tony," he says, almost normal volume, and Tony flails around trying to cover his mouth. Without Pepper noticing. "Drag it out a little, fine by me."</p><p>Pepper doesn't seem to notice anything at all, thank <em> god, </em> so it looks like maybe Quentin is a genius after all. Tony's lost the last few sentences, so he just nods and tries to look engaged. Which seems to be the right move, because Pepper looks relieved and flips open the folio she's carrying. Starts sliding papers over to Tony, and when he glances down at them he can see Quentin right through the desktop. Please, Tony thinks, <em> please </em> don’t let the disguise fail while Pepper is looking down like that.</p><p>Goddammit, Quentin is just— pulling out all the stops, Tony thinks, trying to control his breathing, trying to stay still while Quentin gives him one of the best blowjobs of his life, messy and noisy and so enthusiastic; he feels like a massive perv, sitting here getting his cock sucked underneath a fucking glass table top while his CEO—his friend—is a foot away, completely oblivious despite the way Quentin is whining around his cock, keeping it in his throat until he gags, loudly, over and over. Fuck, <em> shit, </em> he's so close.</p><p>He scribbles something everywhere Pepper indicates, something that's hopefully close enough to his signature it'll do. Reaches down with his free hand and pushes at Quentin's forehead, trying to get a moment of relief; when that doesn't work, he manages to get a fistful of Quentin's hair and yank him back, almost off his cock.</p><p>Almost isn't fucking good enough, because all it means is that Quentin is in the perfect position to tease the head of his cock with his tongue, fast little licks, pushing into the slit, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside and sucking, hard.</p><p>"Are you sure you're fine?" Pepper asks again, gathering up the last of the papers, and Tony has to swallow hard before he can answer, Quentin choosing the same moment to pull off his cock with a pop.</p><p>“Are you?” Quentin says, so goddamn smug.</p><p>"Fine, I’m fine," Tony says, definitely too breathy, but Pepper just frowns at him before she shakes her head and leaves. "Christ," Tony mutters, "Quentin, I'm going to—" kill you, his mind finishes, but his mouth is busy moaning, Quentin's mouth back around his cock, taking it all in and nosing at the hair at Tony's crotch as he he bobs his head. "Fuck," Tony manages to gasps, his hands grabbing Quentin's head, holding it as he fucks up into that wet heat, "god fucking damn, oh <em> fuck—" </em> his head thunking back against his chair as he jerks up into Quentin's mouth.</p><p>Quentin swallows, always fucking swallows and Tony loves that, but he almost doesn't manage it this time, Tony coming even harder, even more after trying to stop it for too long. There's a few escaped drops at the corner of his mouth when he crawls up onto Tony's lap, sprawled over him and half hanging off the chair. A few smears on his bottom lip, and Quentin licks them up before he kisses Tony. Smirks after, like the asshole he is. "I think we can put that down as a success," he says.</p><p>"Gonna kill you," Tony breathes out, still catching his breath.</p><p>"No you won't," Quentin counters, leaning in and nipping at his neck. "They're off now, and you don't know how to turn them back on. How would you hide my body?"</p><p>"Fine," Tony says. "I won't kill you, if you turn them back on right this second and test if they can disguise you fucking me over my desk just as well."</p><p>Quentin groans. "Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>